


Haru's Dinner Quest

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, ReiHaru Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru tries to figure out Rei's favorite food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru's Dinner Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ReiHaru Week!  
> Day 4 Prompt: Food

Haru dials Nagisa’s number and puts his phone to his ear. It takes only two rings for Nagisa to pick up.

<"Haru-chan, you’re actually calling?"> the blonde exclaims on the other end of the line. <"This must be something really important! What do you need? Are you sick? Are you hurt?">

"Nagisa. What’s Rei’s favorite food?"

There’s a long pause on the other end, before Nagisa speaks up again.

<"…what?">

"What’s Rei’s favorite food?" Haru repeats evenly.

<"Well that’s easy, it’s…"> Nagisa pauses again. <"…I don’t actually know. Huh. I’m sorry, Haru-chan. Why are you asking, anyway?">

"I want to make him something for his birthday."

<"Aw, Haru-chan, you’re such a good boyfriend! I can try to find out for you.">

"Yeah. I’d appreciate it."

<"I’m on it!"> Nagisa giggled. <"I’ll text you when I find out! Bye, Haru-chan!">

_Click!_

Haru pulls the phone away from his face and stares at it. Talking on the phone is really weird, and he really doesn’t like it. But he supposes it’s worth it to get important information like this.

He spends the next few hours drawing. It’s calming, somehow, even though the whole time he’s trying to figure out if Rei has ever mentioned what his favorite food is, or if perhaps he’s dropped some hints. If Nagisa isn’t able to find out—although Haru definitely has faith in the blonde when it comes to figuring things like this out—he might have to call Rei’s brother, and he just doesn’t know if he’s quite ready for that. Although he  _does_  have the guy’s number. Rei gave it to him “in case of emergencies.”

Does  _this_  count as an emergency, Haru wonders?

Finally, his phone vibrates and he flips it open to see a message from Nagisa.

[ **From: Nagisa**

_Maybe tataki with skipjack? Not sure…he’s not being as open about it as I thought he’d be. He just keeps naming off different dishes and I don’t even know if he’s talking about ones he likes anymore._ ]

Haru frowns. So much for Nagisa being his ace in the hole.

[ **To: Nagisa**

_It’s ok. Thanks for trying._ ]

With a heavy sigh, Haru looks at the clock. He doesn’t have any skipjack, and he’s fairly certain he doesn’t have enough time to go to the store, buy some, come back,  _and_  cook  _tataki_  before Rei gets there.

He’ll just have to make something else.

———————————————-

Rei hardly has time to take off his coat and scarf when he walks in the door as Haru ushers him over to the table before serving the both of them dinner. Rei stares at the plate of food in front of him before looking up at Haru in confusion.

"For your birthday," Haru tells him with a shrug.

"You made me what looks like mackerel tempura for my birthday?"

Haru starts feeling disconcerted as Rei stares at him. He fidgets in his spot across the table from him.

"Well I don’t know what your favorite food is, and all I have around the house is mackerel and the little bit of squid Makoto left here, and when we all went to the festival for Hachiman-sama you said you wanted squid tempura, and there wasn’t enough squid for the both of us, so I made mackerel tempura."

Crimson paints Rei’s cheeks suddenly. “You remembered I said that? That was ages ago!”

Haru nods. “…is it okay?”

"Of course!" Rei smiles that ridiculously affectionate smile of his. "I’m flattered you remembered, Haru. And for future reference, my favorite food for special occasions is tuna and shrimp  _sashimi_.”

"I’ll keep that in mind," Haru says softly.


End file.
